Electrical connectors include a connector housing that carries a plurality of electrical contacts configured to electrically connect a pair of electrical components. For instance, the electrical contacts can electrically connect to a cable at one end, and can mate with a complementary electrical connector at a mating end, thereby placing the electrical connector in electrical communication with the cable. In some instances, for example when the complementary electrical connector is mounted onto a printed circuit board or backpanel, conventional electrical connectors include a latch that is couple to the connector housing, and configured to removably secure the electrical connector to the complementary electrical connector so as to prevent the electrical connectors from inadvertently becoming unmated.
Often, electrical connectors are place in electrical devices where physical space is limited. Accordingly, it is desirable to reliably secure the electrical connectors without substantially increase the footprint of the electrical connector.